


For this moment

by stydia_fanfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, Martinski, Romance, Stydia, virgin!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-18 19:23:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydia_fanfics/pseuds/stydia_fanfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia takes Stiles’ virginity</p>
            </blockquote>





	For this moment

They’d almost died. They had been so close to death a scream had started to tighten in Lydia’s throat. How they were alive neither of them knew, neither of them cared. 

The Sheriff had been the one to drive everyone home but when it came to Lydia she wouldn’t move from Stiles’ side. “My mom’s not home.” She whispered looking at the dark house. “She’s at a teachers conference out of town.” Lydia tightened her grip on Stiles hand. After what had happened she really didn’t want to be alone. They both looked like hell and Lydia figured Stiles likely didn’t want to be alone either since the Sheriff would need to go back out to sort out the mess they left. 

"Alright, you’re staying over tonight. You two look like you need the company." The Sheriff sighed. It felt wrong to see kids go through things that were so traumatic. He felt like he was failing them as their Sheriff but inside he knew that Stiles and his friends were the thin line between chaos and peace in Beacon hills. 

He dropped Stiles and Lydia off at the house and wished them good night before driving back to the station. The pair walked quietly into the house, hand clasped tightly in the others. Stiles locked the door once they were in and slowly lead Lydia upstairs and into his bedroom. No lights went on, both were too trapped in their own thoughts to want to stay up and talk. Stiles passed Lydia a t-shirt to wear as if it had happened a thousand times and in the darkness the two changed for bed. 

They slipped under the cold covers and immediately sought the warmth that came from the other. Lydia’s hands were still shaking and they only stopped when Stiles took her hand in his again. She lifted her head to look at him through the dark. He looked so tired. She pulled her hand from his and reached up to trace her fingers across his cheek. Stiles leaned down and rest his forehead against hers, taking comfort from her closeness.

The embrace held until out of nowhere, as if swayed by some outside force, the two closed the gap between them. The kiss was slow but deep and filled with so many unspoken words. They had nearly died that night and Stiles could almost taste how scared Lydia had been on her lips. 

They progressed quickly despite the slow speed of their kiss and soon enough Lydia was pulling off Stiles’ t-shirt and tossing it from the bed. Neither one of them wanted to speak for fear someone would try and talk themselves out of what was happening. They needed this and it had honestly been a long time coming. Even with shaking hands and nervous breath they didn’t pause to speak or to think. 

Stiles was enthusiastic, his mind offering over every fantasy he’d had of this since he was old enough to know he wanted to have sex. Every touch had a purpose and while he wished his will was enough to stop his hands from shaking it didn’t seem to bother Lydia at all. She leaned into his shaking hands like she would have if they were steady.

When the moment came where the clothes were finally gone Lydia didn’t let them miss a beat. She took care of everything easily rolling him over and distracting him with a kiss while she reached into his top drawer and took what they needed. Sometimes boys being predictable was a gift. There was nothing but a hitch in his breath to prove he even noticed her hands on him. 

Unexpectedly, in a move that took her breath away, Stiles flipped them back over and before either of them could take a moment to over think he pushed in. 

There was a moment of stillness as Stiles took in the feeling. He must have looked shocked or even a little panicked because Lydia took his face in her hands and kissed him again. She nudged him forward with her leg and lifted her hips to help him set a rhythm.

It wasn’t perfect, it was awkward and slow and Stiles kept looking down to make sure he was doing it right but it took away the dark cloud that had been hanging over the two of them all night. For one night she was his and he was hers and that is what mattered the most. Lydia knew Stiles wouldn’t forget that moment easily and that at some point she’d have to tell him everything she felt but as they settled, as the heat died down and they lay pressed against each other in the wake of what they had done, there were no words, just them. 

He peppered kisses along her shoulder and she felt a peace, she felt safe. Even with the horrors they had witnessed that night she knew as long as she was with him things would be okay. 

It hadn’t been perfect. It hadn’t lasted very long and Lydia was quite sure Stiles enjoyed it more than she did but there’s a first time for everything and there’s a second.


End file.
